Amusement at Home
Article's Theme Song (WHAT!? THERE'S A THEME SONG!?): My Town One Peaceful Night An alarm was immediately sets off. Out in the distance at Kumogakure, there was immediately a red alarm shining through. Damn it! I was caught! She thought as she jumps through tree by tree as she looks behind, 10 Kumo Missing-nins were chasing. Clutching tightly at the item on her left hand, she immediately takes out her sword with her right hand and then makes a little slash with it. “Sotto: Shining Blade.” Hanatte Sokudo mutters and her sword immediately turns to a white and glowing blade in the night. Hanatte immediately stops and stands on a tree branch. The missing-nins immediately came and they threw Kunai knives at her. Without hesitation, Hanatte blocks them all as the Kunai Knives were burned as they touched the ground. Just then, one missing-nin immediately charges at him with his own sword and takes a swipe. Hanatte swiftly dodges and replies back with a quick slash, immediately killing the missing-nin. Two more suddenly charges and Hanatte immediately positions her swords in which the swords are going to hit. Just when they hit it, their swords suddenly broke as Hanatte spinned around once and they were caught in the tip of the blade as they were slashed off. Another person had a club and it was charged with chakra. Hanatte charges back and her sword lighten even more. The missing-nin took a swipe of his club, but, Hanatte immediately cuts right through the club and punches the person, knocking him cold. The 6 others were still positioned. “Stay put…we can take care of her. POSITIONS!” The lead one shouts. All 6 then walk around Hanatte with their Kumo ninja signs glaring off in the moonlight. They all surrounded Hanatte. “Come on…” Hanatte just mutters. She then puts her sword in the air and it was immediately covered in green chakra. “You guys just aren’t worth my time…” She suddenly spins around once and a huge air-compressed projectile came out of her sword, circling out. Immediately, once in contact of the Kumo ninjas, they were immediately blasted away without notice, blood splurting out as they fell out of the tree. “Sotto: 200 Pounds Wind Phoenix.” Hanatte says as she sheathes her sword. She then decides to walk, but then, noticed that there were three more people tailing her. “Crap…I don’t have time to fight now…” Hanatte mutters as she starts to run. The three that were chasing Hanatte had the following names. Hiroge, Anatta, and Daikou were pursuing Hanatte. “Crap! That intruder has the scroll! We have to get to her!” Hiroge says as they were on the move to get her. “I can’t believe someone of my gender…would get a scroll over of our top-notch security.” Anatta mutters as she starts to pick up the pace. “No wonder…I thought I saw a Konoha headband on her. She’s either a missing-nin or just a scout.” Daikou said as he was chewing over his stick that was on his mouth. “Nevermind that! We have to get to them; our powerful boss is the only person that must have that power. He must have that power by killing someone…” Hiroge said in his tough tone. “And that’s the Raikage…” He says in a touchy tone. The other two nods and they continue. “Stop…I think I smell blood…” Daikou said as he stops on a tree branch That intense? Boy…she must be powerful…. The two were going to say something, but, Daikou said it first. “Look, I know that we have to get to her. But, she’s kind of lost, wouldn’t you all agree? So, she’s probably stopped at that abandon house. First, we look at some of our injured men down below.” Daikou said as he points below. Immediately, the trio went down and started to ask questions. Sure enough, Hanatte was lost. “Great…they know of the region around here…and I don’t.” Hanatte mutters as she walks down a lost path that she has no idea of where to go. Then, she suddenly sees a three story house that looked abandon. “Hmm…looks a little spooky to stay in…I’m fine by that.” Hanatte says as she goes in the house. As Hanatte surveys the whole house, the trio group was looking at the men. “Hey! Are you okay!?” Hiroge shouted to ask at the person who was the first victim to be hit under Hanatte’s sword. To no avail, the person didn’t respond. “Hey! I’ve got a living one here!” Anatta shouts. “Me too! Look, there’s another one that’s moving!” Daikou responded. Hiroge then grunts. “Gather the ones that are alive, and send them back to base and relay a message to our leader that we’re pursuing a thief that has stole his scroll!” He shouts to Anatta and Daikou. “Right!” They reply. Hanatte was looking around the whole house on the night time. “Well, this place doesn’t look too bad.” She says as she looks around, seeing no portraits. She then goes to the second floor and sees some deserted floor and a bathroom. “Hmm…I wonder…the position of this whole house…and outside…” Hanatte started to think. “Yeah…” She says as she started to go to the third room. There were only two rooms. Hanatte opened the one at the left. It was a simple bedroom, only, it was bigger than the other ones that she went through. Hanatte opens the one at the right, and to her surprise, there were 10 screens. 9 little ones, and a huge one that was surrounded by the little ones. “A control room…” Hanatte says as she closes the door. She sees a whole lot of tiny and sturdy ropes around the whole area. “Well…I guess this place used to be a luxurious area.” Hanatte says as she sat on the crooked chair. She sees a red button, and she immediately presses it. The screen immediately turns on and it was showing the whole area of the house. “Wow…” Was all she could say as it covered the whole entire house, the rooms, the kitchen, every single part of it. “Well…this is easy surveillance. Looks a little messy, but, still fine…” Hanatte said. The screen then flickered to just outside the abandoned house, showing a very familiar figure walking towards the door. Short, blonde, and petit, carrying a cleaver sword on her back, and wearing a purple winter-like attire. Her head turned every which way, as if she was looking around to check for something. Then, she slowly reached out, grabbed the knob, and turned it slowly. Hanatte wasn't in the security room anymore, but, already downstairs at the first floor, not noticing the entrance. When she went towards the huge kitchen, she notices a huge door on the side of the kitchen room. "Pretty big..." Hanatte then opens it and suddenly, a metal hoe comes falling down. A little frightened, Hanatte immediately dodges as it clanks down on the floor. "Whew...I wouldn't want a bloody head..." Hanatte mutters as she looks inside. "Well...it's a closet..." Hanatte says as she looks at the contents inside. There was a board in which there were 20 sticks of gloves that were curled into a fist. Two huge hammers, buckets of paints, some really short walls for a maze, a lot of weights that looked 15lb and 20lbs. A huge heater, copper, yarn, water alcohol, and on the very back, a huge rocket with a huge lighter that was 6ft in diameter. "Wow...this is one big area..." Hanatte mutters as she views the whole area. Hanatte closes the door of the closet door and turns around and suddenly sees someone. "WHOA!" Hanatte shouts as someone was at the door, shadowy from the moonlight. Hanatte immediately pulls out her sword, I knew that they'll be able to catch me up! Hanatte thought. "Woah!" A startled feminine voice said, putting her hands up in defense. "I surrender, all right?!" The voice held a bit of amusement and surprise. "K-kyashi?" Hanatte mutters as she put down her sword but didn't sheathe it. "What are you doing here?" Hanatte asks as she approached the female.